Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night
| next = "AKA Crush Syndrome" }} "AKA Ladies Night" is the premiere episode of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by SJ Clarkson with a script written by Melissa Rosenberg. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * SJ Clarkson - Executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer * Manuel Billeter - Director of photography Notes & Trivia This section is for all out-of-universe notations relating to this episode. This includes production information, cast & crew credit information, appearances lists and other indexing information. * This series is alternatively known as Marvel's Jessica Jones. * Jessica Jones is a Netflix Original Series and a Marvel Television and ABC Studios production. * Series created by Melissa Rosenberg based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * The setting for the series is New York City, New York in the modern timeline. * Jessica Jones is the fourth television project set within the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Other shows include Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Carter, and Daredevil. Thematically, Jessica Jones is more closely aligned with Daredevil than with the other shows. * Actress Krysten Ritter is best known for playing the main character of Chloe in the ABC comedy series Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. * Director S.J. Clarkson is credited as SJ Clarkson in this episode. * Executive producer Dana Baratta's name is spelled Dana Barratta in the opening credits of the premiere episode. * Actress Nichole Yannetty is credited as Nichole Yannety in this episode. * Actor David S. Lomax is credited as David Lomax in this episode. Allusions * Comic connections * Jessica Cambell Jones was first introduced in her own mature content comic series Alias (not to be confused with the TV series of the same name) in November, 2001. * The character of Kilgrave is based on Zebediah Killgrave, aka the Purple Man, who was primarily a foe of Daredevil in the comics. He first appeared in Daredevil #4 in October, 1964. * Luke Cage is based on Carl Lucas, also known as Lucas "Luke" Cage. Formerly, he went by the code name of Power Man. He first appeared in Luke Cage, Hero for Hire in June, 1972. In the comics, Luke Cage is the husband of Jessica Jones and the father of their daughter, Danielle. * Trish Walker is based on Patsy Walker, who is also a superhero code-named Hellcat. She first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #3 in October, 1965. She first became Hellcat in The Avengers, Volume 1 #144 in February, 1976. * Jeri Hogarth is based on the character of Jeryn Hogarth. In the comics, Jeryn Hogarth is a white male and a lawyer employed by Rand-Meachum. He was a close friend of Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, who was the partner of Luke Cage at the time and co-owner of their business, Heroes for Hire. * In the comics, Luke Cage is the husband of Jessica Jones and the father of their daughter, Danielle. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * * at the MCU Wiki * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified